Blue Flame Couple Week
by TheKnightShade
Summary: This week will be a very blue week with 7 stories about one of famous crossover pairing: Rin Okumura x Black Rock Shooter, want to know their story? Read it then!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! We meet again, don't we? Okay cut the bla-bla section and let's get this done.  
This story basically will starts the Blue Flame Couple (RinXBRS) week, okay I create it on my own, but hey who care? Anyway today prompt is "Alone" and in case if there is an author out there who want to do it too, here is the list of the prompt:**

**Alone  
Contest  
Summer  
Cooking  
Winter  
Dream  
Surprise  
(all made by my friend GooBall)**

**So without any other chit-chat, please enjoy and review**

**Beta: GooBall**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

"Hey Okumura-kun, you are staring at her again" A pair of dark blue eyes instantly widened on its own when his ears catches those words and even though his brain isn't as smart as some of his classmates, he doesn't needs to be a genius in order to know what those words that he just heard implied. It was very obvious about what those words meant and he has run out of a reason for denying that fact, so this time he just chooses to let out a sigh and shift his blue eyes toward his pink haired friend who was already smirking.

"It has been the third time for this day I catch you staring at her" his pink haired friend adds which makes him raise one of his eyebrows. Yes, he admits it, it had been the third time he had been staring at her this day, but why would it be his friend business? It was his own business whether he was staring at that girl or not. Really, why this guy really interested in his life when he has his own life he needs to worry about.

"Shima, if you keep it up, someone will label you as my stalker" The black haired boy replied which only made his pink haired friend, Shima, letting out a snicker as his friend response really amuses him.

"Don't worry about it Okumura-kun, everyone know that I am only stalking girls, not boys" Shima replies before grinning and giving his best friend, Rin Okumura, a thumbs up. This only succeeded in making Rin's sweat drop as he starts to think about whether he needs to warn all the girls in his school about the existence of this pink haired guy or going straight to police and report this guy to them. Rin only letting out another sigh before he places his elbow on his table and use it to prop his head while his blue eyes starts to stare at his previous target, the girl who sat in the front row.

"But seriously Okumura-kun, why are you always staring at her all this time?" Shima asks his friend (who is already observing his target again) about his reason. It had been one week since Rin Okumura develop a habit for always observing the same girl whenever he gets a chance and it greatly confuses the pink haired boy, why would his friend doing something like that?

"Probably about something stupid and doesn't make any sense" And the one who said this isn't Rin nor Shima, but another boy who sat beside Rin that just finished reading his book and now about to puts it back in his bag. Oh and his words earlier also was successful in making Rin twitch a little, the sign which tells anyone that Rin Okumura is annoyed.

"What the hell are you saying you damn roaster?!"

"Are you deaf or something?! Use your ears next time!"

And before the battle between the dragon and the tiger can happen, Rin notices that someone is watching from the corner of his vision and he quickly decides to sit back before taking a deep breath to calm himself. The other boy who is also the rival of Rin Okumura, Ryuji Suguro AKA Bon, also sits back before taking a deep breath too and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then, if that wasn't the reason, what was your reason?" And this surprisingly comes from the mouth of the Ryuji Suguro himself who now already staring at Rin's dumbfounded face. C'mon! What's wrong with people always getting interested with his life, they all should worry more about their lives instead of poking their nose into his life!

"I was just wondering, why she always is... alone" and what he just says is a true fact. Mato Kuroi, also known as the ice queen of their school. The perfect student, that was what most teacher will call her because she is very smart in both academic and athletic and not just that, she is also one of the main member of their school basketball team. In short, she is really a perfect student (in the eyes of their teacher), but what that teacher doesn't know is that actually the perfect student doesn't have any friends. And it was also true since when the break starts, she will be either eating her meal alone or going to the library.

And how he knows all of it? Don't get him wrong! He isn't a stalker or anything close to that! It's just that he is always eating his meal on the roof which also coincidentally become the place where Mato Kuroi is also eating her meal and when Rin isn't hungry or don't bring any meal, he will spent his time in library (and no, he isn't reading book there, instead he will sleeping there). So that's was the reason about why he can know this much about her, so it was clear that he isn't a stalker or worse a pervert, no, he just coincidentally always spots her whenever he's spending his break time.

"I wonder too. Maybe because she thinks the other students aren't her equal thus making her refusing to socialize with other students" Shima said, voicing his thought about why the ice queen always seen alone without anyone.

"I don't think so Shima. I mean she doesn't seem to be that kind of person. Maybe it was because the other students are jealous of her and decide to just not associating with her" Ryuji said voicing his opinion which clearly opposites from his pink haired friend's opinion which makes the ice queen seems to be a prideful person.

"Is that also why some girls are always bullying her?" This question isn't coming from Rin or Shima, but it was coming from the boy that sat behind Ryuji, the boy who all this time was only listening to their conversation. Konekomaru Miwa, finally spoke up. Rin's clenches his fist when the words instantly making him remembers about the time when he spots some girls fill Mato's locker with all kind of trash, in the end, it was him who took out all the trash before Mato can open it (though he forgot to clean her locker) and where did all that trash go? Well, let's just say that day some girls found their locker filled with trash.

"I don't know, but it is possible" Ryuji replied before looking at his watch.

Three...

Two...

One...

And the final bell finally rang, the sign that the school is over for today...

"Well, for whatever reason, I think someone needs to start talking to her and at least doesn't leave her alone" Ryuji said before standing up and grabbing his bag and then followed by both Shima and Konekomaru who do the same. Meanwhile Rin, who is still sitting on his seat, only staring at the girl in question, Mato Kuroi, who is starting to put all her stuffs into her bag, ignoring all the noise that happens around her, just like usual. Well, what his friends says is right, she needs someone that can keep her from the word 'alone', but he wonders who can do that?

"Oi, Okumura, are you coming or not?" The voice of his rival making the black haired boy whirls his head to the door of his class and sees his friends already standing there. He only gives them an apologetic smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, but as you know, I need to finish the assignment from Tsubaki-sensei today or else..." He doesn't need to continue his statement because once they heard 'Assignment', all of them instantly understand, after all, Rin Okumura is a quite popular trouble maker. After saying their goodbye the three boys start to walk away from the empty classroom which now only occupied by only two students. Silence is the only thing which fills the empty classroom until the black haired boy decides to stand up and grab his bag before walking

toward the only remaining student who is still sitting down on her seat.

"Well, now they gone Mato" Rin said with a big grin on his face after he finally stood next to the girl's seat with the girl herself still looking at the window. At first the girl is only remaining silent until there is no more sound in the hallway, she finally turns her head toward the boy who still grinning.

"Didn't this already happen?" The black haired girl who ties her hair in an uneven pigtail style suddenly says making the boy who stood next to her seat tilting his head in confusion, what does she mean? What already happened?

Noticing the confused expression on the boy's face, Mato let out a silent sigh while closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again and shifting her light blue eyes to the boy's face.

"What your friend said concerning me, isn't that already happening?" Mato said in the simplest way she can think of in order to make the boy understand about what she means and when his grin comes back to his face, she knows that he finally knows what she means. Rin's grin only becomes wider after his mind recalls those moments. A few months ago, after always meeting her whenever break time come, Rin finally decides to get to know more about the ice queen and he needs to admit that it was an extremely hard task, it was even harder than the math test (which is his worst enemy in school), but once he knew about how the other students treat her, he doubled his efforts in trying to befriend her despite all the glare and her attitude towards him. He did almost give up, but when he recalled all the moments he spend with her, he finally realizes that her attitude towards him slowly started to change and he also realized that all his efforts all this time weren't fruitless, he just needs to be more patient and a few days later, Rin finally is capable of breaking all the layers of Mato Kuroi, finally able to reach the girl which was always alone all this time and was wishing nothing more than just a trustworthy friend.

'I think someone needs to start talking to her and at least doesn't leave her alone'

"Yeah, I guess it already happened and I promise I will never let the word 'Alone' reach you anymore" and with that Rin pulls out one of his hands from the pocket of his pants before landing his hand on top of Mato Kuroi's head and slowly, he starts to caress the head of the ice queen who only closes her eyes and enjoys the act. The first time he did that to her, Mato instantly slapped his hand away, but after she suffered from a bad day, Rin was able to comfort her and make her become comfortable just by patting her head and caressing her hair. And from that day, Mato will only close her eyes whenever Rin's pat her head or caress her hair because even though she never said it aloud to him, she really enjoys it.

"Hey, how about we visit the new ice cream parlor after this? I heard they have an ice cream called frozen blue, wonder what kind of ice cream is that? How does that sound?" Mato only closes her eyes for a moment before grabbing her bag and standing up from her seat.

"I think that sound good" she replies after her light blue eyes meet Rin's dark blue eyes and she also gives him a small smile which in Rin's opinion should appear more often, but he won't complain about it since become the only boy that is able to see it already make him super happy.

"Let's go" both teenagers intertwine their hands together before walking toward the door of their classroom with one intention in their mind. Spending their free time... Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the second story for the second day of the 'Blue Flame Couple Week', hope you guys can enjoy it, so please, enjoy and review.**

**Prompts: Contest**

**Beta: GooBall**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

Today is a very lively day for the students of the True Cross Academy. Numerous people already filled the giant court of the academy which right now is already decorated for today's event. Numerous stalls are already lined and scattered in almost everywhere around the giant court of the academy. Numerous students and people are also scattered all around the court with some students trying to attract them for trying their stall. In short, today is a very lively day with the atmosphere around the academy becomes bubbly (even too bubbly for it's own good). And what kind of event makes the usually massive and rich-looking academy become like this? Of course, the cultural festival day! The day where almost every school in Japan transforms into a massive bazaar (or that is what most people think), but all of this happens only for one thing, for fun.

But the crowd isn't just limited on the court because inside the school building is also filled with numerous people ranged from male to female, young to old, and student to non-student. Among those crowds, walking with both his hands already placed inside the pocket of his black trouser is a young man with messy black hair and dark blue eyes plus a small grin on his face. Who is this boy? Everyone (from True Cross Academy) will instantly recognize him just by his messy hair and dark blue eyes. He is the supposed delinquent student of True Cross Academy (remember, supposedly!) the famous, Rin Okumura. He often comes late to school, dozing off in class, and gets abysmal grades and... (Rin: Okay! Enough with the introduction, just continue the story please! *Author stuck his tongue* *Beta reader laughs*).

After dodging all the people who stood in his way or were walking in the opposite direction, his legs finally stopping moving when he reached his destination. The grin on the boy's face becomes wider after his dark blue eyes read the sign which displayed above a certain classroom and a snicker escaped his mouth because of this. He shook his head a little before approaching the door which right now is guarded by a student who dressed as BakeNeko (Monstercat).

"Oh, Okumura-kun! Welcome, welcome! Do you want to try our very scary haunted house?" the girl with short brown hair said to him with a cheerful smile already decorating her cute face. Rin only letting out another snicker after hearing her offer, Isn't when you are offering someone to try a haunted house, you must make them curious by telling stuff about ghosts? Well, he thinks this girl isn't quite suited for this role... Not like he can do it too anyway.

"I think I will pass, besides, I don't think my heart will able to survive this" the black haired boy replied which only resulted in making both of them laugh. In truth, both of them already knew that something like this would be a boring experience for the boy, considering how brave he is and the funny fact is, he is not the one who is scared of the ghost, instead it was the ghost who was scared of him for an unknown reason, funny right?

"Well, her shift should be over by now, I will get her... Oh and can you please replace me for a sec?" After getting a positive response from the boy, the girl quickly enters the classroom which also makes the boy's smile widen again. After closing his eyes to recall his plan today, Rin decides to just lean against the wall and watch the people pass by while waiting for them. But before even Rin has a chance to put his back against the wall, two girls already came out from the classroom which was supposed to be a haunted house today.

"Yo, Mato" Rin greets after his dark blue eyes sees a black haired girl who tied her hair in uneven pigtail style walking out from the classroom with the girl who wore the BakeNeko costume earlier. The black haired girl, Mato Kuroi, only nodded her head to reply his greeting before she said something to the shorter girl who only nodded her head and gave her a wink which also caused Mato to send a glare towards her, but the shorter girl only let out a giggle as a response. After saying good bye to Yuu Kotari, the girl who wears BakeNeko costume, both Rin and Mato start to walk towards the direction of a certain classroom which Rin is intending to visit.

"Where are we going?" Mato asks out of curiosity and when the only response she get from the boy besides her is a small grin, she knows that she won't get any other answers regarding her question and to be quite honest she a little annoyed by his habit to let her question stay unanswered and as usual she express it by rolling her light blue eyes.

"Don't worry, I promise this place going to be great and fun" Rin cheerfully said before giving the girl beside him, the Rin Okumura signature grin, which succeeded in making Mato let out a silent sigh, but nevertheless, she is still eager to found out about what her boyfriend had planned for them today... And she silently hopes it isn't something stupid.

Some minutes later...

Mato's light blue eyes became as wide as a golf ball when her eyes scanned the sight in front of herself. She can't believe that Rin will bring her here and what's more, he also wants to join this ridiculous contest. Anyway, what is the contest which shocks Mato Kuroi, one of the honor students from the True Cross Academy? The answer comes in the form of three words...

Love Trial Contest...

"Come, come and try this contest to see how strong your bond is with each other!" One of the girls, who Mato assumes as the one who should attract customers, yells while waving her hand around. Her glare instantly lands on the grinning idiot besides her who only raises his eyebrows twice before raising one of his hands which of course, catches the attention of the girl earlier.

"We would like to try it" Rin said before staring at her with an expression that says 'I will explain it later' which only makes Mato letting out a sigh after realizing that she won't able to get away from this and when Rin finally put a 5 yen into the box which is supposed to be the payment box, she knew that there is no way out from this idiot plan in forcing her to enter this contest.

"Thank you very much! Now, allow me to explain the only rule this contest has. Through the entire contest, the participants need to be holding hands and never leting go of their partners hand until finishing the contest or else, the participants will be disqualified" the girl cheerfully explains the rule which only makes both Mato and Rin think of one thing... 'What kind of person who creates a rule like that?'

"Oh! And the female participant needs to wear this" the girl adds before taking out something from her red blazer. Rin eyeing the girl with curiosity before she pulls her hand from her blazer and reveals a silver pendant shaped in a heart with a blue gem which is also shaped like heart and a silver chain, and Rin can't help, but be amazed by how nice it looks, maybe he needs to go find something like this for Mato later on, a necklace like this will definitely look good on her. New mission acquired, buying a new necklace for Mato Kuroi.

"This necklace is a sign that tells you are a participant and you can bring it home too" the girl adds before handing the necklace to Rin who accepts with a smile on his face. Mission complete!

"Take off your ribbon Mato" Rin says making Mato reply with a little sigh before taking off the ribbon of her uniform from her neck and as soon as Mato places her ribbon in the pocket of her blazer, Rin instantly puts the necklace on her neck which surprises her a little. The feeling of his skin touching the skin on her neck makes Mato blush a little, but she quickly looks at the ground in order to hide it, but when her eyes notices the grin on Rin's face widening, she know that he already noticed her reddened cheeks.

"Okay then, let's begin the first trial! First, go to the ramen stall on the court and the explanation of the first trial will be given there. Also, you two need to reach it in ten minutes or else, you'll fail" and as soon as the girl is done with her explanation, both black haired teenagers instantly are gone as Rin drag Mato towards where they are supposed to go.

"C'mon Mato! Let's break the record and arrive there as the fastest couple!" Rin said cheerfully after Mato finally is able to run on her own (yes run since the idiot beside her is running and she won't able to keep up if she does not run too). For once Mato found herself actually agree with her childish boyfriend, even though she doesn't find any kind of logical reason as why they have to break that record, but at least if they able to do it will make him happy, so she has no reason to against the idea.

3 minutes later...

"3 minutes, that's pretty impressive, so far, no couple capable of coming here that fast" a girl with silver hair said after both Rin and Mato finally arrive at their destination after running all the way from where they registered. To be honest, she isn't surprised by the result at all, the reason is simple, because the both of them are fast. Rin is known as one of the fittest boys in their school while Mato is the fastest girl in the school basket ball team.

"So, what do we need to do?" Rin asks in eagerness as he can't wait to finish all of these trials and get the amazing gift that he has heard about from some of his friends. The silver haired girl only gives them a smile before she gesturing towards a table with two seats in front of it plus a bowl of ramen on top of it. This only causes Mato to raise one of her eyebrows before she looks around to see many pairs of boy and girl sitting on the table with the girl feeding the boy ramen... So, like that.

"It's very simple, one of you needs to eat up this ramen in 10 minutes" the silver haired girl explains and her explanation also causes a predator grin to appear on the face of Rin Okumura and he instantly eyes the ramen. Perfect. From the way his dark blue eyes are eyeing the ramen and from the small drool that comes out from his mouth, Mato can assumes that Rin hasn't eating anything yet which means this can be too easy, let's see if she can change it a bit.

Once both black haired teens sat down, the silver haired girl was instantly cheering while yelling 'Game Start!' and quickly pushes the button of the stopwatch. A grin instantly forms on the face of Rin Okumura when Mato picks up the chopstick from the table before starting to use it for taking the noodle from the bowl and when Rin thinks she is going to feed him, something unexpected happens...

Mato throws the noodle on the air. A pair of dark blue eyes widening at the sight of some noodles hovering in the air and before his mind could make a decision about what he needs to do, his instinct instantly takes over his body. In an instant, Rin stands up from his chair and catches the noodles... Using his mouth.

"What the hell that's for Mato?!" Rin yelled in an annoyed tone after he slurped the noodle in his mouth. And to his surprise, Mato only gives him a small smile before throwing another noodle into the air making Rin's instinct take over his body again and he quickly shoots up from his seat and catches the noodle using his mouth again. This process keeps repeating a few times with Mato smiling a little and throwing the noodles in the air and Rin, who can't control his body since his instinct already took over it from him, always able to catch it using his mouth. Of course their action is also making both of them become the center of attention of the whole people near the ramen stall.

"Hey look at them"

"Woah! That boy still can catch all of it without failing at all!"

"Isn't that girl a bit too mean by doing so?"

"Aren't they Rin Okumura and Mato Kuroi?"

"Look! That odd pair is doing it again!"

And 2 minutes later, the bowl already is empty with Rin panting slightly from all the jumping he did in order to catch the noodles. Rin only letting out a huff while Mato still is smiling, proud with her work. But a few seconds later, a laugh can be heard coming from the mouth of Rin Okumura as the boy explodes into laughter which makes the small smile on Mato's face widen a bit. At least, he still can find doing something childish like what they just did earlier fun.

"Well, Mato ready to continue this?" Rin asks after standing up from his seat with his signature grin already back to its rightful place on his face. Mato letting out a sigh, but her smile still present on her face as she stands up and gives Rin a nod as her answer.

Time skip...

The afternoon slowly starts to change into evening and slowly the crowd becomes lesser than before. For our odd couple, they spent the rest of their day with continuing the contest that they had joined in.

The second trial is speed card game which they win easily thanks to Mato (and Rin still can't believe how good she is in beats that guy who is supposed to be unbeatable)

The third trial is table tennis which they win easily too since even with one hand, Rin still manages to give them a hard time (this time it was Mato who was surprised in how good Rin is at playing table tennis).

The fourth trial is a task which requires them to find a balloon with the word lucky on it in a basket full of balloons. They found it rather fast since Rin threw all the balloons in the air and using Mato's amazing eyesight, they instantly found one before popping it with their hands in order to retrieve a paper inside it which filled with a question (that was easily answered by Mato). And now here they are walking on the almost empty hallway and instead of wearing their uniform, right now they are wearing an outfit which resembles a prince and princess.

Apparently the gift for winning this contest is they are given a chance to wear the outfit like in the fairy tale. That's why now Mato wears a black dress with white sash on her waist and black sleeves plus silver pattern here and there while Rin wears a black vest, white shirt and pants, black boots plus silver pattern here and there.

"This will be a nice place to see the bonfire" Rin commented after opening one of the empty classrooms (which actually is his own class) and stepping inside and followed by his girlfriend afterward.

"Is it fine to just enter like that?" Mato asks while she scans the classroom which is only filled by darkness and emptiness, and looking like the students here already clear up all the stuff and props.

"Don't worry, as long as we don't touch anything, everything will be fine, besides, it was my own class" Rin answered before sitting on the ledge near the window with his dark blue eyes already staring at the students below who have preparing all the preparation for the bonfire. Mato slowly approaches him before standing behind him.

"Isn't it fun?" Rin suddenly said and turns his head to face his girlfriend who only tilts her head in confusion.

"I mean the contest, we got a lot of fun for just 5 yen, right?" Rin said while giving her a childish grin and Mato only can let out a silent sigh before sitting beside him and facing him with her usual poker face.

"Now about the reason" and this quickly catches Rin's attention as the childish expression on his face disappears before he looks out of the window again before let out a small sigh and a small smile instantly formed on his face.

"Well, it was not a big deal... It is just... Man, now if I think about it, I feel pretty stupid (Author: Aren't you already stupid Rin? Rin: Shut up you damn author!)" Rin replied before letting out a nervous laugh and scratching the back of his head while Mato raises one of her eyebrows while patiently waiting for the boy to continue.

"Its just... A few days ago, this fortune-teller said that the bond of my relationship with my girlfriend was starting to weaken and I guess, I panicked after hear this and that's why I wanted to test it out by joining this contest, but look like I already got an answer" Rin explains before chuckling to himself, but a slender hand suddenly flick his forehead causing Rin to turns his head toward the black haired girl who now again only wears her annoyed expression.

"I know that you are an idiot, but I never thought that you are this stupid" Mato said before letting out a sigh and when Rin was about to protest, Mato give him a glare that says 'Shut up' which effectively making Rin shut his mouth.

"You shouldn't listen to what a person like that says to you. What happens in our relationship is only known by us who know the exact thing and as far as I know our bond never weakens at all, besides..." And Rin's dark blue eyes widen in surprise when Mato gives him her smile that only Rin is allowed to see.

"There is no way I will leave you" She said which causes Rin's face to heat up before his usual grin returns to his face. That's right, how stupid is he for thinking about something as pointless as that. He needs to have more faith in their relationship and he also believes that Mato will never leave him for other boys, just like how he will never leave her for other girls. Because despite their opposite personalities, their feeling toward each other are genuine.

"Right!" Rin's responds cheerfully before both of them shift their gaze towards some students that right now are start to dance around the bonfire and the next thing Mato knows is Rin dragging her again to follow the dance contest down there and she wonder if this contest will be as fun as the earlier contest, because you join a contest because you are looking for fun, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**And here it is! The third story for the blue flame week. Please enjoy and review!**

**Prompt: Summer.**

**Beta: GooBall.**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

To say that Mato Kuroi is sad is probably the best thing that describes the mood of the usually bubbly girl. How she can't be sad? Imagine about the situation where you had waited for your friend to arrive at the place where you two had promised to meet, but in the end, even after five hours had passed, there is still no sight that says your friend would show up, there is no call from your friend that will explain about why they are late or why they can't come, there is nothing that tell you whether they will come or not, nothing at all.

There is only this single text from her friend that says one word which does not explain about why they can't come...

Sorry...

Sorry... A word asking for forgiveness... But that word alone doesn't explain anything about why her friend doesn't come here, why her friend doesn't give her a reason about why they don't contact to tell her that they can't make it, if that is what happened, she didn't had to wait here for five hours, that she can't find something else to enjoy her day and not waste her summer break, but this... This is just...

She is about to turn around and walk away so she can deal with her own raging emotion, but it looks like fate has other plan for her. Because when she turns around, instead of able to walk away, she hit something which makes her stumble backwards a little.

"Ah man!" Mato's light blue eyes instantly widen a bit after hearing a masculine voice in front of her and her mind already knows what she will see if she lifts up her head. But, since she knows that she is the one who caused this, Mato still chooses to lift up her head and like what she already thought, there is a boy in front of her with a paper cones in one of his hand which looks filled by a snow cones which now is scattered around the boy's shirt and finally Mato realizes her mistake.

"I-I am so sorry!" Great, first her friend doesn't show up even after she waits for five hour and now she already ruined another person's day, if this person becomes angry at her and demands something, then she will mark this day as one of the worst days she had in her entire life. But to her surprise, instead of letting out a snark or angry remark, the boy only said...

"It's okay. No harm done" the boy said before lifting up his head to face her, but his dark blue eyes instantly widened when his eyes finally lands on her face and this confuse her? Why he seems to be surprised after seeing her face.

"Hey... Are you okay? Why are you crying?" And his question finally makes Mato realize that the reason about why her vision is a bit blurry and she quickly raises her hand to touch the skin under her eyes and when she feels the skin there already wet, she knows that she is indeed crying, but why? Is it because the sadness she felt because her friend didn't show up?

"Here"

Mato finally snapped back to reality when the voice of the boy in front of her reached her ears and sees the boy smiling at her while his hand holds a blue handkerchief that he offers to her. At first Mato was unsure whether to accept it or not, but when she feels her tears don't stop coming, she takes it from his hand and quickly uses it to wipe away her tears before anyone else see them and misunderstands the situation.

"I don't know what make you cry, but I must admit that tears doesn't suit a cute girl like you"

And Mato's light blue eyes instantly widen after hearing his comment, and for the first time in her life, Mato can feels her cheeks heat up because of a boy's words and she quickly wipes away the remaining tears in her already dry eyes in order to hide her blush. After giving back his blue handkerchief and muttering thank you, the atmosphere arounds them become silent as both teenagers are still trying to figure out about what just happening and for Mato's case, she wonders how she could have ended up in this situation when her true intention was to go home.

"I thought I saw something like that earlier in the shooter stalls" the boy spoke up again which makes Mato lift up her head and sees his finger pointing at something... More correctly, her phone charm which is shaped just like the bird in her favorite book. Of course, Mato wouldn't know about this considering she only remained in this place for five hours.

"Though instead of a phone charm, I think it was a doll" the boy said again while placing one of his hands under his jaw, most likely trying to remember about the doll he was talking about and Mato can't help, but let out a small giggle after watching his thoughtful expression, honestly he looks really cute. Once her giggle reaches the boy's ears, he instantly shifts his dark blue eyes towards her again and a grin appears on his face when he sees a small smile already present on the face of the girl in front of him.

"I was right, a smile does suit you better" the boy suddenly said which makes Mato stop giggling and her face heat up again and she quickly hides it by looking at the ground, though a small smile still remains on her face. The boy only laughs after seeing how the girl acts before he puts both his hands (after throwing away the empty cone in his hand) on his pockets and smiles at the girl.

"Well, are you free? Wanna check it out? I honestly don't have anything else to do and there is still time before the fireworks start. What do you say?" The boy offers which make Mato lift up her head again. What should she do? Accept his offer? But her mother always told her that accepting an offer from a stranger can be a dangerous thing to do, but this boy is so nice to her and doesn't even get angry when she spilt his snow cone on his clothes. Before Mato can voice her reply, something else already precedes her.

*Growl*

Mato's glare instantly lands on her stomach and she can't help, but call her stomach a traitor in her mind. The boy, after hearing her stomach's demand, only laughs which makes Mato start pouting a little.

"And we can get some foods too" the boy says after his laughter subsides and a grin is already present on his face (it is only her or this guy really grinning a lot? *"He does, trust me, I have tried many times to stop him. "Beta*) and after a few second Mato finally nods her head in embarrassment, but the boy only pats her head as a response and for the first time since Mato received that message, a happy feeling appears in her heart.

* * *

Mato's light blue eyes are now obviously filled with happiness when the owner of the shooter stall gave her what she desired, a stuffed bird with rainbow wings, just like the bird in her book and after the stuffed toy is in her arms, she turns her head towards the boy next to her and give him a big smile.

"Thank you so much Okumura-kun!" Mato says with a happy tone while giving her new stuffed toy a tight squeeze while the boy, Rin Okumura, only chuckling after seeing the shorter girl's reaction while putting back the gun, she really is an amusing girl. After that, both Rin and Mato quickly try the other games and somehow, spending time with the black haired boy is making Mato forget about the earlier event where she was crying because of her friend didn't show up and now, she already acts like her usual self by dragging Rin to try all the stalls there and eventually, treat him another snow cone for the earlier incident.

"I said, you don't need to buy me another snow cone, no harm done, right?" Rin said when both of them start to walk towards where they first met since in Mato's opinion, that place will be a good place for viewing the fireworks.

"Despite saying that, you are still eating your snow cone, you know?" Mato pointed with a small smile on her face while Rin looks away with a slight blush when he realizes that she is right.

"Well, if I don't eat it, it will seem like I wasn't grateful or what, so..." but his rambling is stopped by the sound of Mato's giggle and after huffing a little, a small smile appears on Rin's face when he sees the girl happy expression. Then his eyes narrow a bit when he remembers about their meeting, it was obvious that she was crying earlier, but what made her cry? And why he should care? It wasn't his business and she seems to be as bubbly as she could be according to him, maybe spending time with him is making her forget about whatever happened that made her cry earlier?

*BANG* *BANG*

Both Mato and Rin quickly look up to see the sky already lit up by the colourful fireworks which are making the already beautiful black sky seems even more beautiful than before. The people around stopping their activities in order to see the breath taking sight in the sky. Slowly, Mato's light blue eyes shift from the beautiful night sky towards the face of the smiling boy besides her and she can't help, but wonder whether it would be like this if Yomi comes to the festival today. No, after thought about it a little, Rin much more outgoing than Yomi and obviously, Rin also knows how to make things become fun. In short, Mato is grateful that she could meet Rin on this Summer night.

"Something on my face?" Mato finally snaps back to reality when her ears hear Rin's voice and she finds that he had been looking at her with a confused expression on his face. Mato quickly shakes her head before looking at the ground in order to hide her red face and this only makes Rin tilt his head in confusion, but he decides to just ignore it. And after making sure that Rin's attention is already back on the sky again, Mato smiles softly at him before looking up again to enjoy the breath taking sky.

Some minutes later...

"Thank you Okumura-kun for walking me home and for *blush* giving me a piggyback ride" Mato says before averting her eyes as she tried to fight back the blush that is about come to her face again. Earlier, after watching the fireworks, Rin had suggested to go home since it was already late and he insisted on walking her home since it was a bit dangerous for a cute girl like her to walking home alone and Mato (who already was blushing) agreed with him since she had heard about the rumor about the thug in the night. Half-way toward her house, Mato winced a bit after realizing that her feet were hurt for walking on Uwabaki the entire time and Rin notices this instantly suggests to carry her in piggyback manner since he heard from his friend that it was rude to let a girl walking on bare feet. Of course at first Mato declines it, but after realizing that her feet also hurt when she was walking, she finally agrees with him.

"No need to thank me, it wasn't a big deal" Rin replied while scratching the back of his head and letting out a nervous laugh with his cheeks already turning red slightly.

"So, your house is pretty close to mine, huh?" Rin muttered making Mato tilted her head in confusion and upon noticing this, Rin instantly smiles before pointing at the street on the right.

"For the entire summer I will stay in this city and I stay at the inn near here, though I still barely know the area" and after hearing this, Mato's light blue eyes lit up in happiness after realizing that today won't be the last time she will see this black haired boy.

"Then how about I show you around the town tomorrow?" Mato asks in eagerness with a big smile on her face and the smile on her face becomes wider when Rin gives her a big grin and a nod (though he looks surprised at first).

"Well then, I will see you tomorrow then. Kuroi, good night" Rin says before waving at her and starts to walk away after putting both his hands inside the pocket of his jeans.

"Good night Okumura-kun" Mato replies while waving at him too and when he finally is out of her eyes reach, Mato lets out a small giggle before opening the door of her house, because she needs to make a plan for tomorrow.

"Mato!" The voice of her mother makes Mato jump a little before she whirled around to see her mother with wide eyes.

"Why did you never tell me that you have a boyfriend?!" And for the sixth time that day, Mato face flushes red before she starts to yell in denial about herself having a boyfriend. But she knows one thing for sure... This summer will be great with Rin around.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fourth story for the fourth day of this blue flame week. I hope you guys can enjoy it, oh and for guest, thanks for your concern, but as long as someone still enjoy it, I think it was fine with me. Please enjoy and review.**

**Prompt: Cooking.**

**Beta: Goo.**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine**

* * *

In a certain room which only illuminated by a desk lamp located near the bed and laying on the bed with her long black hair splayed all around the bed is a blue eyed girl with Mato Kuroi as her name. Her body felt limp, her eyes are unfocused, and she felt like her energy was drained away from herself as the time kept moving. She can barely hear the sound around her as her mind was only focusing her remaining energy to stay in her body and doesn't leave it. But what she can do? As every second passes, she can feel herself become weaker and weaker and there is nothing she can do to stop it. Now before all of you get the wrong idea, this girl isn't on verge of dying or anything like that, no, nothing like that happened, she just...

*GROWL*

Hungry...

A sigh escapes her mouth as Mato closes her eyes and tries to force herself to fall asleep, yes tries, because with her stomach demanding for her to follow it in order to satisfy its request, but right now, she doesn't have the ability to fulfil her stomach request. Earlier, after coming back from a very tiring day at school, Mato found out that her house was empty and this confuses her since she doesn't receive any calls from her parents about this. When she explore her house in hope of finding a clue about the where about of her parents, she found a note in the kitchen that say her parents were visiting her relative house and will back tomorrow and this make Mato feels annoyed at her parents, because guess what? They don't even left food for her and although her fridge is filled with many raw ingredients, Mato isn't exactly good in kitchen. She has lost count about how many times she wounded her finger when trying to cook and worse, she even blew up the stove and after that Mato comes to one conclusion. Mato Kuroi and kitchen is a forbidden combination.

And here she is, tired and hungry from the day and what she only want at this moment is to end this day with a nice sleep, but her stomach won't allow her to go to the dreamland until Mato is able to fulfil its request and this frustrates her. She doesn't nearly have enough money to buy any food from the grocery store and she has no doubt in the fact that she will destroy the kitchen in her house if she tries to cook something. And this left her with no choice, but to do nothing and suffer the wrath of her stomach which doesn't even allow her to close her eyes with continuously growls.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Mato glances at her cell phone on the desk beside her bed and sees it vibrating a few times, meaning someone is trying to call her, maybe it was her parents? If so, then she can gladly give them a piece of her mind for leaving their daughter without any food, do they want to starve her?

But when her phone was in front of her face, she can sees who is calling her and she is a little disappointed when she knows that it wasn't her parents, but instead someone else, but Mato decided to answer it anyway, especially since she knows that this person would not stop calling her even if she doesn't answer it.

"Yo Mato" A loud and cheerful voice greet her after she decides to answer the phone and placed it next to her ears and somehow, hearing his voice caused a bit of energy come back to her body and it also caused a small smile appears on her tired face.

"Hey Rin" Mato replied and she can clearly hear the sound of his chuckle from the phone, looks like hearing her tired voice really amuses him, she wonders why?

"You sound pretty tired, plus I can hear your stomach growling from here" and this causes Mato's light blue eyes to widen before her eyes look down at her stomach with her free hand rubbing it... Wait a minute...

Mato growled when she heard a familiar laugh coming out from her phone. Damn him and his liking to tease her. But wait a minute, how can he know that her stomach is growling while the truth is he can't hear it, or is it just a coincidence?

"Anyway, your parents called me some minutes ago and told me about your condition. They say they are sorry for forgetting to cook dinner for you and they asked me if I can help you find food... And I am already in front of your house" And his last statement causes all the energy that had disappeared to return to her body as Mato quickly sits up on her bed and opens the curtain of her room window (which is located next to her bed) and like what he said, she already can see a black haired boy in front of the door of her house with his dark blue eyes already staring at the window of her room and upon noticing her, Rin instantly waving his hand at her.

"Wait there" and Mato quickly runs out of her room, not even remembering that right now she is just dressed in her usual pajamas, a blue t-shirt with white star image on the center plus a brown shorts. When finally reach the door of her house, she quickly unlocks it before opening it to see Rin Okumura standing in front of her house, dressed in a black hoodie and jeans plus a pair of red sneakers with nothing, but a phone in his hands. At first he looks surprised when his dark blue eyes are staring at her (not mention his cheeks reddened for a reason that she doesn't know), before the surprised expression vanished and his usual grin appears on his face.

"Aren't you looking cute in those clothes Mato?" And his comment finally makes Mato remember that she was still in her pajamas and she can feel her cheeks heating up a little because of this, but she quickly shoots a glare toward Rin, who is only chuckling after seeing her expression. After apologizing and scratching the back of his head, Mato finally lets him come in before leading the way towards the living room of her house.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Mato offers after both of them are entering the living room of her house. At first Rin only inspects her living room before his dark blue eyes are staring at her and another grin appears on his face.

"I would like a cup of tea, but can you lead me to the kitchen too? Your parents told me that there are some ingredients that can be used for cooking in the fridge and I would like to make a dinner for us" Rin replied making the black haired girl blink her eyes a few times. Making a dinner for them? Who? Him? Rin Okumura? Rin Okumura, one of the delinquent students at their school? Rin Okumura who often comes late to school, likes to doze off and spacing out in class, and getting an abysmal grades? Rin Okumura is actually going to cook a dinner? It... It just... It just unbelievable...

"What?! You don't believe I can cook?" Rin exclaimed when his dark blue eyes see an unconvinced look on the black haired girl's face and when the girl's expression remains the same like that for a few seconds, Rin lets out a sigh. Well, he guesses that it was a little hard to believe him, a kid full of trouble, actually can cook and even when he made a lunch for both he and his brother, everyone always think that it was his brother who made the lunch, not him. But it was fine, because with this... He can surprise this girl with how good he is with the cooking utensil.

"Fine then, just lead me to the kitchen and you'll see just how good this Rin Okumura is" Rin said with a confident grin on his face while Mato only raising one of her eyebrows and letting out a sigh before start to walk towards the kitchen with Rin following her closely behind. She just hopes that nothing will explode this night.

* * *

Shocked is the only thing that can describe the black haired girl's expression right now as her wide light blue eyes staring at the sight in front of her. She can't believe what her eyes are seeing and what makes it worse is this isn't fantasy, it was reality. And what causes Mato Kuroi, the usually quiet girl who can control her emotion better than anyone become shocked? Simple, the fact the she just sees that...

Rin Okumura is actually really skilled in cooking...

She has seen it with her own eyes, how he opened her fridge and muttering about what he should make with these simple ingredients, how he picks up some carrot, garlic, onions, and peppers plus two chicken containers, mushrooms, and various bottle of sauces, how he grabs a knife and starts to cut the vegetables and chickens into fine shapes, how he picks up the biggest frying pan in her kitchen and puts it on the stove before pouring an oil in it, how he puts all the ingredients into the frying pan after the oil is hot enough, how he starts to cook it with a spatula and sometimes pours the sauces into the frying pan, and how he looking at her right now with his usual grin on his face.

"Believe me now?" Rin asks while poking and stirring the ingredients in the frying pan and Mato only can nod her head as her mind still processing this new information, information about Rin Okumura, the delinquent student of their school, actually can cook without any problems and what's more, nothing blows up while he is cooking.

"Could you please prepare the plates?" Rin asks again with his dark blue eyes keeps staring at the big frying pan and making sure that all the ingredients will be coated with the sauce perfectly. After hearing his request, Mato finally snaps from her shocked state and quickly walks towards where her parents keep all their plates. After she retrieved two white plates and two silver forks, Mato turns around in time to see Rin flipping up the frying pan, causing the contents of the frying pan to leap into the air before falling back down into the frying pan and she can't see anything spilling from it which means, not a single ingredient missed the pan.

"Why did you do that?" Mato asks once she sets down the plates on the counter next to the stove, so Rin can easily move the content of the frying pan into the plates.

"It was the best way to make sure that all the ingredients will be coated with the sauce perfectly, because if the ingredients aren't coated with the sauce perfectly, then the taste will be different. Anyway, it will take some time before the sauce sinks into the ingredients, so why not make the tea now?" Rin said before turns his head toward her and give her a smile. Mato only nods her head and opens another counter to retrieve two white cups before she set it down on the table and walk towards another counter to retrieve the tea bags.

"So, why you decide to learn cooking?" Mato asks once she gets the tea bags and puts it down on the table before walking towards where her mother thermos is located. If she is not wrong, there should be enough hot water in there for making two cups of tea.

"Well, you know that my place is full of males and that none of them can cook properly, right? So, I got this crazy idea about me being the chef of our little family" Rin explains before start chuckling as his mind recalls his own experience back then when he still a little kid. Mato, who is listening, nods her head once as a sign that she listening to his story while her hands hold up the thermos and pour the hot water into the two cups.

"At first I couldn't make anything delicious as I always put too much salt in or even forget to put other spice in, but as I kept training all day, finally I was able to create something delicious and surprised all the men in my place" Rin said before flipping up the frying pan once again and like before, nothing of ingredients fall into the floor. Mato finally turns her head towards him, who already turned off the stove and starts to put the contents of the frying pan onto the plates, and she can't help, but wonder how he can be so good in cooking while he almost fails in all of his class (well, there is no cooking class in their school, so it is understandable).

"Besides, by seeing the happy expression of the person who eats my dish is enough to make me happy and want to continue cooking" Rin admits before giving her another grin. Mato only closes her eyes for a moment before open them again and givesthe black haired boy a smile.

"I think that is a nice reason"

Although surprised by the sudden smile at first, Rin quickly replied her smile with his own grin before picking up both plates and sets them down on the table while Mato puts back the thermos on its original place as the tea is ready now. Another grin appears on Rin's face when his mind thinks about something that could be used for achieving his purpose.

"And, I want to make sure that my future wife will at least gain some weight instead of being skinny and weightless like she is right now" and the next thing Rin knows is a pan soaring towards him before hitting his forehead which makes him fall to the ground with an annoyed Mato Kuroi (who obviously the one throwing the pan) giving him one of her glares and Rin can only let out a nervous chuckle.

Well, at least for now Mato knows that her boyfriend is an amazing cook and that fact alone already makes her quite happy as it means she also knows him better than before.


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is the fifth story for the fifth day and sorry for the lateness, something... Unexpeced happen and yeah... That's is. Please enjoy and review.**

**Prompt: Winter**

**Beta: GooBall**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

Cold. Cold is the dominating feeling that was spread all around the air this month, but it is understandable since this month is in the middle of the winter season. Inside a simple two-story house, stood a young woman with long black hair and blue light eyes that staring out the window to see numerous small white flakes falling from the sky and covereing the ground below. Snow. The thing which always tells everyone that winter is coming. The young woman let out a small sigh before she started to walk towards the kitchen of her house. Though half-way towards the kitchen, the young woman stopped in her tracks when her light blue eyes notice something from the corner of her vision and a small smile instantly appears on her face.

"Shiro, Aoi, what I tell you about stopping to try to surprise someone like that?" And a whine instantly fills the quiet house as two 5-years-old children come out from the dark corner of her house. The smile on the young woman face widens a bit when she sees the two kids walking towards her with a disappointed look on their small faces.

"Why mommy always able notices us?"

"Mommy isn't a ninja, right?"

The black haired woman only let out a small giggle before shook her head and crouching down so her light blue eyes are on the same level with the two children eyes.

"You both are too loud when hiding, so I can perfectly know where you hiding, but please don't do anything like that again" the young woman tells them with a stern tone, there is also a slight warning in her voice that promises something unpleasant will happen if the two children dare to repeat it again and two children instantly nod their head which makes the smile on the young woman's pale face come back into its place.

"Well, how about hot chocolate?" And her offer quickly makes the sour mood that starts to surround the air vanished as both kids become cheerful again and cheered before instantly running toward the kitchen while shouting something like...

"Yeah! Hot chocolate!"

"Hurry up mommy!"

The young woman who still smiling quickly stands up before following both children towards the kitchen with a slower pace. When she finally arrives in the kitchen, both the children are already sitting on the chair located in the center of the kitchen with their favorite mugs already in front of them. Both children also have a big smile on their face as they eagerly waiting for their mother to give them the promised hot chocolate. The young woman only shakes her head again after watching them act and it just perfectly remind her of a certain someone, they are acting exactly like him and speaking of him, she needs to remind herself about calling him later to discuss 'something' really important. Both children let out another cheer when they see their mother open the cupboard before retrieving two containers of hot chocolate and put them on the table before closing the cupboard and walking toward where the thermos is located before picking it up and putting it on the table again.

When she just finishes pouring the hot water from the thermos and is about to open the two containers, suddenly the phone inside of the pocket of her blue dress is vibrating which signals her that someone is calling her. The young woman instantly pulls out her blue phone from her pocket before her light blue eyes see a familiar name flash on the screen of her phone.

"You two can make the hot chocolate on your own, right?" The young woman asks which confuses both children a little, but a big smile instantly replaces their frown and they both nod their head several times. A small smile is what their mother can give them before she walks out the kitchen and answers the call.

"Hello" she says in her usual soft tone and part of herself is expecting a loud and cheerful tone to reply her greeting, but another part of herself also is expecting something else, and when her caller finally replies to her greeting, she knows that part of herself that is expecting something else won.

"Hey Mato..." His voice doesn't sound like usual, usually his voice will be loud and sound really cheerful, but now, it was not as loud as it used to be and there is no hint of cheerful in his voice which makes the young woman, Mato Okumura, know that something is wrong.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Mato asks in concern and is hoping for an explanation as to why his voice lacks its usual cheerfulness and when the only reply he gives her is a sigh, she knows that it probably concerns something really important that maybe will affect his mind.

"Listen... I am sorry... But it looks like... I won't able to come home this winter" And this makes the usually calm woman have a surprised expression on her face. He won't come this winter? But why? And what about their children? They had waited forever for their father to come home, so they could spend the winter together with him, as a family.

"Why? The mission shouldn't take that long!" Mato said a bit louder than what she had intended and she quickly takes a deep breath to calm herself, she won't let their children know about this. Both Aoi and Shiro had waited for the moment when their father will come and plays with them again, they even had created a list about 'what-should-we-do-once-daddy-is-home'.

"Well, something unexpected happened here. The information is wrong, the demon isn't just one, but five and that's why it will take longer to finish this mission and both you and me know that even though I hate to admit it, they need my power and I can't be home until this mission done" Rin explained which makes Mato grind her teeth while narrowing her eyes. Why? Why are they always depending on him so much? She understands that his power is really useful when it comes in exorcising a demon, but they also need to know that he has a family now and his family also needs his attention.

"Why? Why must it always be you? I know that your flame is very useful when comes to missions, but why can't they send Lighting or another Arc Knight, they even could send Arthur for this mission for God sake" And Mato needs to force herself to keep her voice from become too loud or else the children might heard this and she doesn't know what will happen if they heard that their father won't be coming this winter.

"I know, but I don't exactly have a right to question the Grigori order" Rin said with a dejected tone before letting out another sigh and this makes the young woman close her eyes for a moment, before she opens them again and comes to one conclusion...

"I will come there and help finish the mission"

"Wait, what?" He sounds really surprised after hearing her decision, but she can understand that.

"I may act like a normal young woman all this time, but both you and me also know that I also have the power to exorcise a demon and even though I may haven't use it for a few month, that doesn't mean I am getting out of shape" and what she said is a fact, even though after acting as the mother of both Shiro and Aoi, Mato still aware of who she truly is, she isn't fully human, she is an Otherself and both Rin and herself know that even though now all people call her Mato Okumura, deep down she is still Black Rock Shooter, one of the strongest Otherself. And this is the right time to use her power once again, only for one thing. To drag her husband home so they can spend their time with their children like a true family.

"Woah! Hold on! You don't need to do anything like that! I am sure you still can enjoy the winter with both Aoi and Shiro without me. No need to go to such extent" Rin protested and she clearly knows how worried he is, but there is nothing to be worried about. She had faced danger far more dangerous than fighting a few demons and she is not going to change her mind, she wouldn't even care if those Grigori want to stop her. Let's see if they can do that.

"My decision is final" and she quickly ends the call before she can hear another protest from Rin. Mato lets out a sigh before staring at her blue phone for a few seconds and finally places it back in her pocket. She is about to walk back towards the kitchen to inform her children about her plan in 'picking up their father' before calling both Yukio and Yomi in hope that they can take care of Shiro and Aoi while she goes to Mephisto's place and demands him to give her a key towards Rin place... Or maybe she can simply ask Yukio about it since she is sure that he knows about his brother where about. Though before she is even able to reach the kitchen in her house, a knock on the door makes her stop in her tracks before turning around and glancing at the direction of the front door of their house.

Who is going to be in front of their house at this hour?

"Mommy there is someone at the door" the voice which undoubtedly belongs to one of her children making Mato turning toward the kitchen entrance and seeing both Aoi and Shiro already poking their head from the kitchen. Mato only nods her head before walking towards the front door of their house with both Shiro and Aoi following behind her. When they finally reach the door, Mato opens the door and what greets her isn't something that she expected...

Because standing in front of their house are two persons whom Mato knows very well...

"Uncle Yukio!"

"Aunt Yomi!"

Both Shiro and Aoi yelled respectively before running toward both a young man with brown hair and a young woman with green eyes.

"Hello kiddo" the green eyed woman, Yomi Okumura, says after she crouched down and picked up Aoi from the ground with the little girl already giggling after being picked up from the ground.

"Look at you Shiro, I am sure you are already becoming stronger than before" the brown haired man, Yukio Okumura, says after picking up Shiro and throwing him in the air once before catching him again which makes the little boy laughing.

"Good timing" both Yukio and Yomi turn their heads toward the black haired young woman who just said that and they both only can stare at her with a confused expression on their faces.

"Could you both please take care of my children while I am away to pick up my husband?" And her statement instantly makes both Yukio and Yomi wear a bemused expression on their faces. Does this woman planning to go toward where Rin is located right now and drag him back.

"Uh... Yomi, could you please take the kids inside, it's kind of cold here, what do you say Mato?" Yukio said before looking at his sister-in-law as to ask her permission for doing so. Mato only nods her head before saying to Yomi to bring the children towards the kitchen since they were supposed to make hot chocolate there. Yomi only nods her head before taking Shiro into her arms and then walking towards the kitchen. After Yomi leaves along with the children (who start talking about anything to their aunt), Yukio nods towards where his car is located before signalling Mato to come with him which Mato obey wordlessly.

"Look I know about why you want to go there, but that won't solve the problem, they already have a plan and if you come and insist on helping them, it will only made them need to rethink their plan which is undoubtedly going to take more time" Yukio explained after they arrive at the trunk of Yukio car. Mato only gives Yukio a glare that says 'I don't care' and Yukio only lets out a sigh after confirming that what his brother said, convincing this woman is as hard as breaking a giant rock with your bare hands (Rin doesn't count since he has inhuman strength). After unlocking the door of his car trunk, Yukio opens it to reveal a very big gift box. Mato only blinks her eyes twice after seeing the big blue box before turning to Yukio and see he is already smiling at her direction before tapping the box a few times.

"This is what my brother requested me to do, since he can't come home, he decides to send his family an apology gift... And I know that it won't be enough, but at least, lets give it to Shiro and Aoi, I am sure they will be happy to receive the gift inside the box" Yukio explains making Mato stare at the big box once again. Mato knows that what Yukio said is true and it was better than Rin giving them nothing.

"And... Could you please help me carrying it? It is very heavy" Yukio said which Mato response by a sigh, but she never voiced a disagreement and with that both adults quickly grab the box before together lifting it up and what Mato are first thoughts?

"Just what in the world does this box contains?" Mato asks as she's struggling to not let this box's weight overwhelm her. Just what kind of stuff is Rin giving them? This box is really heavy and she only can wonder what are the contents of this box.

"I don't know, he never told me" Yukio replied as finally both of them are able to move it inside Mato's house. After letting out a sigh, Mato instantly calls both her children and is intending to open it there since she thinks that bringing it to the kitchen would be too much of a hassle. When both Shiro and Aoi finally come along with Yomi, Mato explains about the presence of the big box (minus the part about Rin who won't come) which instantly makes both Shiro and Aoi become excited.

"C'mon mommy! Open it!"

"Yes! I want to know what daddy bought us!" Which earns a chuckle and giggle from the three adults after they watch both 5-years-old bounce up and down.

"Calm down you two, just let me grab the knife and-"

"Don't!" and Mato jumps a little when both Yukio and Yomi yell in unison.

"Uh... I mean... You could damage the gift, besides... Let me open the wrapper, so you guys can open the box" Yukio says before quickly ripping the blue wrapper very carefully and when the wrapper is gone, both Aoi and Shiro are bouncing up and down again and tell their mother to open it. When Mato's hand almost reaches the top of the box, suddenly something very unexpected happens...

"Surprise!"

And Mato instantly falls down into a sitting position when all of a sudden, a black haired young man pops up from the box and Mato can only stare at him with her wide light blue eyes.

"Surprised?"

"Daddy!"

And both Aoi and Shiro instantly run towards their father who is crouching down and gives them a hug.

"Look at both of you, are you both being good kids and aren't troubling your mother?" Rin asks with his signature grin which is already present on his face. Both Aoi and Shiro only nod their head a few times and give their father a grin of their own. After smiling at them, Rin's dark blue eyes shift toward the young woman who is still in a sitting position since his sudden arrival.

"Mato" Rin says gently before standing up and crouching down in front of her and once he does that, Mato quickly throws herself into his arms as finally both husband and wife are reunite once again.

"I thought you said you wouldn't make it?" Mato asks as she closes her eyes and feels the warmth of her husband who is already stroking her long hair.

"Actually, what I said earlier is what was going to happen... If not for me enveloping the whole forest with my flame. Well, it did tire me, but at least with this, I can be with my family again" Rin says before tighten the hug. Both Aoi and Shiro instantly cheered again before running towards their parents and singing about something which makes both their parents release their hug from each other and both instantly blushed.

"You know, Yukio" Yukio turns his head towards his wife and see her already smiling while watching the family in front of them.

"I really think that winter really is a season full of miracles"


	6. Chapter 6

**And the fifth story already up! In contrast from yesterday where I updating late, today I am updating early. Please enjoy and review.**

**Prompt: Dream**

**Beta: GooBall**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

She could feel the heat around her rising dramatically, but due to her confusion, the heat doesn't even bother her at all, even as she sat there only wearing a string bikini and short shorts plus a pair of high-heeled boots. Her blue eyes were only staring at the person who stood a few feet in front of her, the one that had caused the blue flame to surround them in order to keep them away from the darkness that is still trying to reach them, but the flame would never allowed them to do that, the flame would always make sure that the darkness could never reach them and somehow, she just knows that if the darkness was able to pass the flame, the boy in front of her would protect her, he would make sure that the darkness will never touch and he will be able to keep her save.

She can't exactly see his face because of how the flame cast a shadow over his face, but she can still see his figure really clear. He is dressed in black coat which is buttoned all the way, she can also see a black trousers and a pair of black shoes on his legs. His left hand is holding a blue sheath while his right hand is holding a flaming sword which is also supposed to be his main weapon. And even though she can't see his face, she still can clearly see a grin on his face and somehow seeing his grin... is able to make a small smile appear on her face.

A pair of light blue eyes instantly snapped open and quickly looked around to see a familiar surrounding around the owner of those light blue eyes. A sigh escapes her mouth before she closes her eyes once again when the realization finally hits her. That was a dream, all of what happen earlier is only a dream and knowing this is making a black haired girl let out another sigh. Slowly she begins to stand up from her bed before opening the curtain of her room window and letting the morning sunlight enter her room. A small smile appears on her face as her light blue eyes see the beautiful sight outside and she quickly opens her window and lets the morning breeze to greet her by gently blowing through her face. Morning is really the only time where she can enjoy the peaceful time of being with herself, but she also knows that she can't enjoy this peaceful moment forever since she needs to fulfil her responsibility as a student which also means she needs to attend school.

School...

Just thinking about that place is giving her an urge to just stay on her bed and continue her sleep, but she also knows that she can't do that remembering how much effort her parents made in order for her to enrol in that school, she wonders what they will think if they know that her daughter isn't enjoying her school life like what they thought. The girl quickly shakes her head in order to cast away that thought before finally walking towards the direction of the bathroom. She needs to prepare herself for today.

Some minutes later...

Numerous sounds of chattering can be heard echoing around the crowd hallway as numerous students already fill the hallway doing various activities from a normal thing like chatting with their friends to the strangest thing like chatting with their own reflection. Among those crowds, walking with her light blue eyes focused on the path in front of her is the girl from earlier which now is wearing her school uniform. A tag name which is written 'Mato Kuroi' can be seen on her blazer right breast pocket which indicates that the girl name is Mato Kuroi. No one seems to notice or even acknowledging of her existence. Even when she already enters her class, no one greets her, though some students would glance at her, but that's it. She fine with it, as long as they won't bother her then there is no reason for her to bother them too. After taking her usual seat at the back row, Mato turns her head towards the window direction and can't help, but starts to think about something that had been bugging her since a few days ago.

About her dreams and yes that also includes her earlier dream. She doesn't know why, but for some reason she always has a dream about herself becoming a girl who wields both a big cannon and a black sword who also fights against numerous creatures in the unknown world. She thinks her dream is reflecting her own condition at the real world. She is the bullying victim of her school and that's why she dislikes her school and no one even cares about helping her or even simply talking to her and that's why her dream becomes like that. The girl that struggles to fight numerous dark creatures with both her cannon and sword, it was like her own will which keeps her strong and enables her to keep going school despite not having friends and being bullied.

But as the time passes, she knows that her will, will become weaker and weaker because of the constant bullying and it also affects her dream. There is a time when the girl is almost defeated by those creatures and even there is a time where she almost thought that the girl will surely die. And this is becoming a sign that tells Mato about her will becoming weaker and this also makes her dream-self need to face stronger enemies which are able to overpower her. But, a few days ago, something that completely confused her happened. The first time it happened was when she dreamt about her dream-self fighting a strong giant spider. She still remembers that the girl already trapped in the spider web and no matter how much effort she used in order to free herself, the web is too strong and when the spider was about kill the girl which ties her hair in uneven pigtail, a blue flame suddenly appear of nowhere and burned the spider. And that's when he comes and frees her dream-self from the spider web. That boy, that black haired boy who wields a single Katana and has control over a beautiful and powerful blue flame.

But the question is, what is this boy reflecting? The girl clad in black in her dream is without doubt reflecting her will and the creature of the darkness is reflecting her own insecurity about keeping being bullied without any friends to support her or even help her, but the boy? What exactly is he? And after his first appearance, the boy always appears in all of her dream, helping and protecting her dream-self from those creatures and somehow she feels a little jealous with her dream-self as she now has someone who will stand by her side and protect her if the situation becomes too dire.

Mato comes back to the world of reality when she hear the sound of someone opening the door and her light blue eyes can see their home teacher enter their class. As usual, he will slam the book he brought for silencing the class and makes himself become the center of attention in their class.

"Listen class, today we will have a new student in our class, I hope you can treat him with respect" their teacher said before turns his head to see the door of their class and nod his head once. The entire class becomes silent as they are waiting for the new student to enter their class and when he enters their class, Mato's light blue eyes become wide when she sees the appearance of the new student. That messy black hair, the way he walks with both his hands inside the pockets of his black trouser, and that dark blue eyes, there is no other doubt, it was him, it was the boy from her dream... And he was actually existed in the real world?

"Yo, my name is Rin Okumura, I moved here because of some complicated problem that I don't want to explain, so, nice to meet you all" the boy said casually before bowing a little and turns his head to their teacher who told him to take a seat on the only remaining empty seat... Which is beside her own seat. When her light blue eyes meet his dark blue eyes, she can clearly see his eyes widen and a surprised expression appears on his face. Why does he seem surprised after seeing her? Did they ever meet before? No, she has never ever seen him before the dream... Wait dream?

But before either Mato or Rin can say something, their home teacher already starts his lecture and this cause Rin to quickly walks towards his seat and Mato instantly focuses her attention towards the black board. Although she also notices the boy staring at her before finally turning his attention towards the black board too.

Break time...

Right now, Mato is on her way towards her usual lunch spot, the roof of their school, but right now her mind is already filled with another question that is bothering her. Earlier, after the bell which signalled break time rang, the new student, Rin Okumura, instantly left their classroom in high speed and this greatly confused all of their classmates, even the teacher (who was still in their classroom) also was confused by the sudden action of the boy. However, Mato doesn't care too much about it since she also needs to retrieve her text book from her locker and silently knows that she also needs to clean it from the trash which is undoubtedly already inside before she is finally able to enjoy her lunch. But not even in her wildest dream she ever thinks that she will find her locker... Free of trash. No, she is sure her bully already put in some trash into her locker since there is a sign that trash ever being there which mean one thing.

Someone is cleaning her locker...

But who? Who would be nice enough to clean her locker? It already is in the middle of the semester and the tradition of her locker filled with trash already starts at the beginning of the semester... Wait, could it be the new student who does it? When she thinks about it, it make sense, but she not too sure either. There are a hundred reasons about why he suddenly left the classroom in hurry like that.

And after let out a sigh, Mato opens the door of the roof and expecting the usual calm and peaceful atmosphere with no one in there, but what she thought is wrong, because when she opens the door, her light blue eyes instantly spots someone laying at the center of the roof and Mato instantly recognizes that person as the new student from his messy hair alone. After closing the door quietly as to not awake the boy who seems to be asleep, but when she is about to sit down, the boy suddenly sits up and looks around and when his dark blue eyes meet her light blue eyes, his eyes widen a bit before a grin appears on his face.

Mato can only blink her eyes when the boy suddenly stands up before walking towards her and sits in front of her, what does this boy want?

"Yo" Rin greeted while still grinning, but Mato merely looks away in attempt to ignore him like what she usually does. He might look like the boy in her dreams that had helped her dream-self countless times, but in the real world, he is still another boy and maybe it was just a coincidence that both Rin Okumura and the boy in her dream have the same appearance.

"Man, still as silent as always I see... But I see that you are still cute just like in my dream" and his statement makes her whirl her head to see Rin Okumura still grinning like before. What does he mean? It isn't like what she thinks, is it?

"Listen, I am sorry for saying something stupid like that all of a sudden, but I always have this dream where I meet a girl that looks exactly like you, the same black hair, light blue eyes, and even you both tie your hair in the same style. Though the girl in my dream has white skin and white pupils... And she is also very badass! Able to beat those monsters using a cool-looking cannon and a black sword" Rin explains which makes Mato's light blue eyes become wide before she closes both her eyes with a small smile on her lips. She doesn't sure how it happened, but there is one more thing she needs to confirm.

"The girl... She always fought those monsters or dark creatures alone... But as the time passes, she found herself starting being overwhelmed by those creatures power... One day when she was about to be killed by a giant spider... a boy saved her and from that day on... The boy always stood by her side, fighting alongside her..."

"Protecting her and in return, the girl always supports, calms him when his power starts taking over and in the end... They found each other presence as the only thing that keeps them strong, the only thing that grants them power to move on towards... The bright future that surely awaits them" Rin finished with his grin already turning into a gentle smile which Mato responses by a small smile.

"I have waited for you to come" Mato commented which made Rin scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry for making you wait, but at least now we are together, right Cannon Girl?" Rin replied before showing her his signature grin which makes Mato close both her eyes for a moment.

"You need to make it up for making me wait for so long, Flame Boy" Mato response which makes the grin on Rin's face become bigger before he leans forward and quickly embraces her.

"How about you visiting my apartment and I will cook us dinner, how does that sound?" Rin asks as he slowly stroke Mato's back.

"That sounds nice... And thank you for cleaning my locker" Mato replies before closing her eyes and starts to nuzzle his shoulder.

"Anything for you" Rin replied before closing his eyes too and enjoying the moment. Maybe it looks strange, right? Two strangers that only met not more than a few hours ago, suddenly become this close, just because they dreamed about each other, but to them, their dream is more than just a dream. It was an experience they share together and even though they never felt that experience for real, the experience is still there and the bond which is also created from their dream is as strong that they even can feel it in the real world. Maybe to any other students who see them, they will only see a male student hugging a female student, but to any dreamers, what they see will be a boy clad in a blue flame hugging the girl clad in black. Maybe it doesn't make any sense at all, about how two people's dreams can lead them to become like this, but...

Since when did a dream ever make any sense?


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know that this last story is really, really, really, REALLY late, but forgive me, a lot had happen in my life which force me to delay this one. Alright, without further chit-chat, I present you the last story for the (already over) Blue Flame Week, I hope you guys can enjoy and review please.**

**Prompt: Surprise**

**Beta: Goo**

**Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine.**

* * *

It was undeniable that a boy named Rin Okumura always somehow manages to make a girl named Mato Kuroi become surprised. And never once a scowl or angry expression appears on her face whenever Rin surprises her, instead, it was a giggle or a warm smile is what she usually gives him which only makes his signature grin form on his face. Somehow, his surprises always succeed in making her happy and Mato can't help, but always liking what he planned for her, even though sometimes, it was so stupid, but at least, she know that Rin did it only to make her happy and that alone is enough reason for her.

First Surprise

A sigh escapes a certain black haired girl who ties her hair in uneven pigtail style as one of her hands entered the pocket of her jacket to retrieve her blue phone in order to find out what time it is now. Another sigh escapes her mouth after her light blue eyes inspect the screen of her blue phone and found out that now is still too early for her to come back home... Not that there is someone at her home anyway, her parents had made it clear earlier that they going to visit her relative house and how she wished to accept their offer when they ask her to come with them earlier. But since she refuses their offer now she stuck here without anything to do after she makes what she can call 'her great escape'. And all of this is happening because two causes...

Yuu Kotari and Kagari Izuriha...

Only remembering about the name of two girls which she calls her friends already making the black haired girl grit her teeth as she can't wait to meet them again and make them pay for setting up a situation which forced her to use her brain to make a escape plan which resulted in her being stuck in this situation now. Another sigh escapes her mouth as she recalls how she ended up in here. This morning, she got a call from Yuu and Kagari which said that something urgent had happened and they need her as soon as possible and that's the reason why she refuses her parent's offer. And when she arrived at the park (the place where Yuu and Kagari waiting for her or that's what they say) she only found a guy who said that he asked to wait here for her to come by his friends (who is also Yuu and Kagari) and she instantly know what Yuu and Kagari had planned for her...

A blind date.

And that's how she ended up in here, after escaping from her supposed date. She was about to walk home, but something else stopped her from doing so...

"WOAAH!"

The girl's light blue eyes become wide when suddenly something... Or rather someone, is falling from the sky... Or perhaps more correctly from the tree above her... Wait! So there is a person in the tree this entire time? And she never realized it?

"Oh man, that hurt" the messy black haired boy whines as he rubs his back before standing up and starts to clean his clothes from leaves and dust. The boy stopped cleaning himself when he finally is aware of her presence and that's when her light blue eyes meet his dark blue eyes.

"Sorry that you were forced to see something like that" the black haired boy suddenly said before scratching the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh. The girl only blinks a few times before she shook her head and gave the boy a smile.

"It's fine, but if I may ask why you were up there?" The girl replied and can't help, but let her curiosity win which she hoped won't offend the boy in front of her. But when another laugh escapes the boy's mouth, it doesn't seem like that her question offend him.

"I was actually escaping from something my friends had planned from me and ended up hiding in that tree, but maybe I fell asleep at some point" And his answer makes the black haired girl blink her eyes again. Funny, that was what she was exactly doing a few minutes ago and she found their situation a little amusing and she can't help, but expressing it by let out a giggle which of course makes the black haired boy in front of her stare at her in confusion.

"I am sorry... It is just... Actually, I was just escaping from something that my friends had planned for me too" The girl said after her giggle subsided, but a few seconds later, it was the boy in front of her who let out a chuckle.

"I guess I can see why you found it amusing *chuckle a little* Funny how fate works, right? Oh, by the way, what's your name?" The boy suddenly asks before giving her another grin.

"Mato... Mato Kuroi, what about yours?"

"Rin Okumura, nice to meet you Mato"

Second Surprise

Mato could feel her eyebrow twitching as she read the paper which was tacked on the bulletin board. Written on the paper which announced the name of the students which were going to representing their class as the cultural festival committee is no other than her name which chosen as the student to represents her class and became one of the cultural festival committee. Mato Kuroi, she can see it clearly and she can read it without any trouble and if she can, so does the other students, but what is making her eyebrow twitches isn't the fact that whether her name which written on the paper can be read or not, but the fact that she was never informed about this! And what's more even if she was informed she would never agree to become one of the cultural festival committee!

Slowly, her light blue eyes shifts from the paper on the bulletin board to the girl besides her who only gives her a nervous laugh while one of her hands are scratching the back of her head which is covered by brown hair. Mato can feel her own eyes narrow as the girl besides her only giving her a nervous grin that tells Mato everything she needs to know about why this could happen to her.

"Yuu..." Mato said in a very cold tone that only makes the girl beside her, Yuu Kotari, taking a few steps backwards and the glare from the black haired girl that can freeze anyone does not help her either.

"W-Well, you see... Since your blind date last week was failure, Kagari and me thought that maybe with making you become one of the cultural festival committee could help you in finding a boyfriend" Yuu explained with her face already full of sweat and when her hazel eyes sees a black aura starting to appear around her friend's body, she instantly knows that lying isn't going to get her out of trouble.

"I am sorry! It wasn't our original plan! But this guy from class 2-A forced us to do that!" Yuu finally admits the truth which only makes Mato raise one of her eyebrows after hearing the true story, a guy from class 2-A wants her to join the committee? But she is still a first year and who going to... Oh...

"You don't mean..." and when Yuu nods her head, Mato's light blue eyes instantly widen before she slams her head on the wall while letting out a groan. That guy from class 2-A is one of her worst nightmare. There is a rumor that said he is having a crush on her and with how he is always stalking her, Mato can't help, but feel that the rumor is actually true. She then stares at the paper and she hopes to not find his name, but her light blue eyes widen a bit when she spots another familiar name which catches her attention.

"Rin Okumura" she reads it aloud. Wait! Isn't this the name of the guy she met last week? The one that walked her home?

"You know him?" Yuu suddenly asks which makes Mato turns her head towards the shorter girl and shook her head.

"That's surprising; he is quite popular you know. Rin Okumura from class 2-D, he might isn't the smartest guy in our school, but there are many good thing about him like his good looks, great sense of humor, pretty dependable, and he funny to be around" as Yuu explained about who is Rin Okumura, Mato can't help but recall the short time she spend with that boy and even though she never said it to anyone, she is enjoying his presence around her.

"Finally I found you"

Both girls turn their heads to where the voice is coming from and Mato's light blue eyes widened once again when they meet a pair of familiar dark blue eyes which belonged to the boy with messy hair who already has his usual grin on his face.

"I never thought that we are going to meet again this fast. Well, anyway the meeting for discussing the cultural festival next week will begin soon, the leader send me to find you" Rin explained while walking toward the girl who still seems shocked at his sudden appearance, but he paid it no mind since their time is limited.

"Let's go" Rin said before grabbing Mato's hand gently and started to lead her towards the meeting room. His action also is causing Mato to finally come back to the land of reality before she's glancing down towards his hand which is gently gripping her hand and can't help, but feel her cheeks heat up a little because of this.

Third Surprise

To say that Mato is in a bad mood is maybe the right thing to say considering the girl who ties her hair in uneven pigtail right now is sulking in her seat with a black aura surrounding her. But how can they blame her to mark this day as one of the worst day she has ever experienced? Earlier this morning, when she was about to take a bath, the water pipe broke and she doesn't know who broke it (but she has an suspicion that it was her little brother who did it) and it made her need to wait for about twenty minute before she could finally take a shower and this also made her be late at school, so she skipped her breakfast in order to able to reach her school before the gate closed and she barely made it in time, but when she finally was walking towards her class, she realized something important... She forgot to bring her lunch and this leads to another problem. She is barely able to focus on the lesson since her stomach keeps growling and in the end, she gets an earful nag from her teacher and the worst of all is one thing...

She forgot to bring her wallet too.

'How wonderful' Mato thought as she slams her head onto the surface of her table while both her hands clutch her stomach which still growling. Yuu is absent today for some reason and she can't disturb Yomi and Kagari since both of them are busy with their club activities, so it only leaves Mato with one choice... Suffer the wrath of her stomach.

Just then she can heard someone opening the door of her classroom, but Mato doesn't even bothered to lift her head and see who it is since she already assumes that it was one of her classmate since she is pretty sure the teacher would not come when the break time isn't over yet. She doesn't even lift her head when she hears someone pulling a chair and placing it beside her seat, but she did lift her head when she feels and hears something being dropped on the surface of her desk. The first thing that greets her is a blue box which without doubt is a lunch box, but who is the owner of this lunch box?

"You seem to be in pretty bad mood today... And I could hear your stomach all the way from my class" and when the familiar masculine voice enters her ears, Mato instantly sits up before turning her head to her right and finds a black haired boy who is watching her with an amused smile on his face. Mato can feel her face instantly heat up, she knows that she didn't make any attempt to hide her mood today, but this guy is a different case since he will instantly keep memorizing anything he can use for teasing her later. So, Mato only pouts a little and gives the boy a glare which only succeeds in making the boy laugh.

"Anyway, you look pretty hungry and I am sure the box in front of you can solve your problem" Rin said which makes Mato blink her eyes before she takes a glance at the blue lunch box which is waiting to be opened. She is about to protest by saying that it was his lunch and it will be rude if she ate it, but when she turns her head to say this, the guy in front of her is somehow already eating a yakisoba which makes Mato wonder just from where he get that bread.

"Eat up Mato, I personally made it for myself, but you seem to need it more than I do, beside this yakisoba is enough for me" the black haired boy said before taking another bite from his bread and Mato only lets out a sigh before slowly opening the blue box in front of her... And blinks her eyes in shock at what she sees. All the food inside the box are laid out neatly and the food itself also look really delicious and Mato know that this isn't from convenience store because she usually buys one and the food don't look this delicious. After muttering 'itadakimasu' Mato lift the chop stick and pick the omelette and puts it inside her mouth and the taste make her light blue eyes instantly become wide.

"Wow! Rin-senpai, this is really delicious, I never knew that you could cook" Mato said cheerfully before she picks the chicken and puts it into her mouth which makes another smile appear on her face as the heavenly-taste hit her tongue. Rin can only laugh while he cheers inside because with this, his mission to cheer up the pigtailed girl is a grand success!

Fourth Surprise

Mato's light blue eyes can see how beautiful the lake in front of her is and with how the lake reflects the stars above it, Mato can't think about how she could describe the beautiful sight in front of her. But sadly though, the beautiful sight in front of her doesn't really suit her mood right now. While anyone can say that the sight in front of her will calm anyone and make them unable to leave the beautiful sight of the lake, the young woman who ties her hair in a uneven pigtail style doesn't think so. While it's true that her light blue eyes are staring at the almost glowing lake, Mato's mind isn't really enjoying the view in front of her. Her mind is actually thinking about a certain black haired boy that should be here with her, but for some reason, he is really late and she also can't contact him and this makes her wonder whether he really remembered their promise or not. But what really bothers her is a question about something that concerning this day that she will never forget... After all, today is...

The day where Rin and herself became boyfriend and girlfriend.

And this brings up the question which had bugged her mind since this morning. Does Rin really remember about this day or not? Part of her believes that Rin still remembers about it, after all, it has been their seventh anniversary and not once has Rin ever forgotten about it. But now, it seems like he became too busy with himself. She knows that she can't exactly force Rin to celebrate their anniversary every year. This year, Rin finally got promoted in his workplace which means he will spend more time in his workplace and undoubtedly become more busy. She even rarely sees him now because how busy he is with his work, but she can't blame him because she knows that his work is his responsibility. But at least she hopes, he could spare some time for today. A sigh escapes her mouth before she glances down at two blue boxes in her lap. She had spent the entire day for making these meals for them and she also already lost count of how many times she wounded her own fingers for making these meals, but look like she won't open these meals for now.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Mato jumps a little when she feels something vibrate in her pocket and she quickly shoves one of her hands in the pocket of her blouse and pulls out her phone to see someone is calling her. Her light blue eyes widen a bit when she sees who calling her and without wasting any more time she quickly answers the call and places her phone next to her ears.

"Mato?" Somehow just hearing his voice making her feel a little relieved and relaxed, but she knows that she can't waste this opportunity now.

"Rin, where are you?" was the first question which Mato asks him. Yes, first she needs to know his position to determine whether he really remember about this day or not.

"I am on my way to park right now, look, I am sorry, I know I was stupid for not remembering what was this day mean earlier and I know I am being late doesn't help either, but my boss is always forcing me to do this and that and... Look, I will make it up to you, okay?" She was right, his work really is holding him from her and she doesn't know whether she needs to forgive him immediately or to murder his boss for doing that.

"Now please count to three backwards" and this quickly confuse Mato as she stared at her blue phone, but decides to just go along with it as she let out a sigh and stares at the sky.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

*BANG* *BANG*

Mato's light blue eyes instantly widened when she sees numerous fireworks instantly rising towards the sky and painting the sky with numerous colours which also makes the beautiful sky become even more beautiful. She simply can't describe about how surprised she is right now as her light blue eyes keep staring at the beautiful night sky which is still full of colours right now.

"Happy Anniversary Mato"

Mato quickly turns her head towards where the voice is coming from (which obviously is not her phone) and sees a young man who still keeps his hair messy even after all these years. In an instant, her blue phone and the two boxes are dropped to the ground as Mato flings herself into the awaiting arms of her boyfriend who quickly embraces her once she was in his arms.

"I thought you forgot" Mato said as she places her head on the shoulder of her boyfriend.

"Sorry, actually all I said is only an act in order to prepare this. I never forgot about what today is and my boss is much understanding than what I tell you. It's just preparing all of those fireworks take more time than what I thought, I hope you can forgive me and enjoy my gift" Rin explained while stroking his girlfriend's back and when the only answer he got is Mato tighten their hug, Rin already knows what the answer is.

Both lovers only stood there, embracing each other as the sky above them already is full of colours and explosions, but to them it was only both of them in this entire world with no one else. Suddenly Rin broke their hug and staring at Mato with an expression that she couldn't recognize. But before she asks what's wrong with him, Rin suddenly grasps both her hands and stares right at her eyes.

His dark blue eyes meet her light blue eyes...

"I will be honest here Mato, the first time we met, I will admit that it was not the best impression I ever made, I mean falling from a tree? But at least I was still able to make you laugh. From that time, I was never able to get you off my mind, I was always asking myself whether we are going to meet again and when I found that we are actually attending the same school during the cultural festival committee meeting, I instantly volunteer myself when the leader asked if someone could search for you. From that day, we started to become friends and I was able to learn about yourself more as the day passed. Then I guess... I started to realize my feelings for you after I was able to cheer you up with the meal I made when you were having a bad day and who wouldn't fall for you? You are beautiful, intelligent, talented, and the most important thing is you are really selfless. I now can understand why people never hated you because you are just like the stars that illuminate the night for helping us without asking anything in return... I guess I only want to say..."

Suddenly Rin falls to one of his knee and pulls out a small box from his black trouser pocket before opening the small box to reveal a simple yet beautiful ring and a gasp can be heard coming from the young woman as she stared at the ring with wide eyes.

"Mato Kuroi, will you marry me?" And that was the question which both Mato and Rin knew would come and since Rin already did his part, it was Mato's turn now. It was up to her to make this become a happy ending or bad ending. After a few seconds passed without any answers from the young woman, Rin was about to ask her if something wrong, but before he could do that...

"*giggle* I-I don't know what to say, you are always full of surprises Rin, ever since we first met until now, your surprises never cease to amaze me" Mato said before smiling sweetly to the young man in front of her and this cause the signature grin of Rin Okumura to appear on the young man's face.

"So your answer?"

A kiss is the only answer he receives that night...

.

.

.

Her smile never leaves the face of a woman who used to always tie her hair in uneven pigtail style, but after turning into 26th, she decided to just let down her hair. Mato Kuroi or now known as Mato Okumura can't help, but let out a giggle as she remembers all of that, from the very first time she met him to when he propose her, yes, her husband, Rin Okumura is really full of surprises that never make her feel down, all she can feel whenever he surprises her with all the things he does is happiness, but this time it was will be her turn to surprise him and she sure that her surprise will surpass all of his surprises.

"So, Mato, why did you call me here?" The voice of a man in his 27th could be heard echoed around the small kitchen which is located in their simple house. She turns around to see her husband walking towards her with both his hands already in the pocket of his trouser.

"I was just thinking of returning the favor. All this time it was always you who surprised me, this time I will certainly give you a surprise" Mato said before gesturing to Rin to come closer which obviously obeyed by the man without any questions since he was also curious about what kind of surprise Mato had prepared for him. When he was close enough, Mato took a deep breath before whispering something to his ears...

"I am pregnant"

And the next thing that happens is Mato instantly calling her husband's name when he all of a sudden falls to the ground with a bemused expression on his face before he suddenly stands up and hugs his wife while yelling to the world that he is going to be a father...

Yes, that's how he is supposed to react, because after all, a surprise is supposed to make someone happy, right?


End file.
